1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal testing control system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thermal testing control system for a notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional thermal testing method for a notebook computer is conducted in a closed space in order to maintain and control the testing temperature. When this kind of thermal testing starts, several notebook computers are turned on simultaneously in a closed space at a predetermined temperature in the closed space. In most cases, the predetermined temperature is higher than room temperature and is adjusted according to testing criteria.
A heater is installed in the thermal testing partition because the temperature needs to be maintained at a predetermined degree. The drawbacks of the conventional testing method are that it occupies a lot of space and consumes a high thermal budget. Besides, since the space is closed, only one predetermined temperature can be executed at one time.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional thermal testing space for a notebook. When conventional thermal testing is conducted at the temperature of 40xc2x0 C., nine sets of notebook computers 12 are put into closed space 10 and the heater 15 maintains the 40xc2x0 C. temperature. The closed space 10 may be an office partition or a factory partition.
Yet another difficulty is presented by variations in temperature at different points of the office partition or factory partition. The operator conducting this thermal testing may feel uncomfortable at higher temperatures for a long period of time.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a thermal testing control system for notebook computers.
In accordance with the foregoing and other objectives of the present invention, a thermal testing control system remotely controlled by a control means is described. An enclosure, in which several computers are tested under a predetermined temperature, has two openings. A temperature sensor in the enclosure is electrically connected to the control means. A blower, installed in one of the two openings, is electrically connected to the control means. When the temperature measured by the sensor is higher than the predetermined temperature, the blower operates.
In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, the enclosure is defined by two layers of PVC plastic wall. The space between the two layers of PVC plastic wall is filled with air in order to isolate thermal propagation among different enclosures.
The sensor in the enclosure measures the temperature and passes the same to the control means. When the temperature measured by the sensor is higher than the predetermined temperature, the blower operates and introduces cooler air to lower the temperature in the enclosure. When the temperature measured by the sensor is equal to or less than the predetermined temperature, the blower stops operating. The mechanism mentioned above is to maintain the predetermined temperature until the thermal testing for notebook is finished.
The method used to lower the enclosure temperature is to mix the cooler air outside the enclosure with the air in the enclosure. The cooler air is introduced into the enclosure by operating the blower installed in an opening.
As embodied and broadly described herein, the invention provides a thermal testing control system to save more space, and allow different tests at different temperatures in different enclosures to take place at the same time. Further, a heater is not essential to raise the temperature in the a enclosure.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are by examples, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.